


First Meeting

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Saeran Choi, Prime Minister Choi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saejoong Choi, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: [Saeran x Reader High School AU] "When was the last time... someone smiled at me so beautifully?"Saeyoung and Saeran Choi are legitimate sons of the Prime Minister; yet when trouble arises, Saejoong Choi doesn't hesitate to do anything to protect his image, including banishing Saeran out to the countryside for his "one, last chance." What Saeran thought was the end of everything, is actually the beginning of something he never expected to happen.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Saeran Week day 2 - School Life

Saeran could feel everyone staring at him,  _their judgments_ , from the first time he stepped into the room. Their eyes are piercing him, as if layering him one by one, to the darkest, deepest part of his aching heart - as if they have discovered everything about him, he cannot help feeling naked in front of the small crowd.

Yet it hasn’t even been five minutes since he entered.

Already he can hear the whispers, the murmurs - each and everyone of them is about him, each and every one of them full of lies.

_Isn’t he the violent guy on the news?_

_Even his hair is striking red!_

_Oh my God, he’s glaring!_

_We have to be careful of him if we don’t want to get hurt…_

_How can he be so different from his father?_

_Why hasn’t the prime minister disown him?_

Well - perhaps not entirely.

This is his third time moving schools this year after getting expelled from the first one, and then the second one. Both times for the same reason - no one wanted to be around a violent delinquent who had been charged for assault. This school - a barely known public high school in the countryside - is the last place which accepts him, or so he’s been told.

His mother made it clear as she stared down at him with glaring eyes.  _If you mess up again this time, you’re out - both from the school and this house!_

When he made his introduction -  _why should I bother?_ \- his voice didn’t give out anything, and neither did his expressionless face. “My name is Saeran Choi. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

Saeran can’t remember what had gotten into him the day of the accident; after mending the flowers in the school garden, he felt like going out of his usual route back to the classroom by passing through the back alley. He might’ve been looking for Saeyoung, who frequented the back alley during break time more than anyone else would - but his memory on that part is somehow a bit hazy.

He was about to turn to the alley when he heard a scream. A young girl’s voice. What he found, as it later turns out, was nothing unusual. But for him, who always spent his time either in the garden or the library, it was a first. He saw that the girl, who he didn’t even recognize, was cornered by, of all people, the student council president. He would’ve turned back, assuming the President was just giving her a warning for a violation of school regulations, if not for what he heard next.

“Do you have death wish? Huh? I gave you the fucking money! Just get off the high horse and submit to me, you worthless scum!

“ _It’s not like this is your first time, anyway.”_

It was as if his body moved by itself - pushing the President away from the girl, Saeran quickly aimed for his jaw, breaking his opponent’s balance, while standing in front of the girl, arms raised in a protective position. Not expecting an attack, his opponent nearly fell and his back hit the wall with a loud bump. When he got his composure back, Saeran saw that the President’s jaw was bloodied, perhaps even broken.

He still saw it in his dream to this day - the glint of his opponent’s clear blue eyes as he stared at him, full of rage. “ _You messed with the wrong person, Mr. Choi_. _And I’ll make sure you’ll pay the price._ ”

The next thing he knew, he was brought into a trial and charged for an assault. Not even the fact that Saeran was the prime minister’s child could protect him; worse, he got expelled and disowned, separated from his older brother - although the latter was kept a secret from the public - it was all but a perfect scheme in order to keep the prime minister’s “good, familial man” image. People praised him, commended him for caring for his son despite his nearly tarnished name.

Meanwhile, Saeran was nothing but a trash, who didn’t even get the chance to defend himself. A trash who had been left alone to rot. A trash who had lost his place anywhere.

* * *

The whispers do not stop, even getting louder as Saeran walks to his chair by the window, at the very back.

_It’s the same everywhere - I wish they would just get rid of me. I wish I could just disappear._

“Saeran, was it?” He looks up at the voice calling his name. It was the girl sitting right in front of him - she turns her body to his direction, her long brownish hair swaying as she moves. Her sparkling brown eyes stare at him with curiosity - in contrast to everyone else, who usually would dart their eyes away from him. Her voice is clear and unusually cheerful - in contrast to the cold remarks he has been getting.

But it was her smile - the slight curve of her pinkish lips - which surprises him the most.

_When was the last time… someone smiled at me so beautifully?_

She takes his right hand to a shake, telling him her name. “Nice to meet you! I’m sure we can be good friends!”


End file.
